The Wraith
The Wraith The Wraith are a vampiric hive-based species that harvest the 'life-force' of other humanoid beings for nourishment through suckers on the palms of their hands. Countless worlds in the Pegasus galaxy live in constant fear of the Wraith, who returns periodically to cull their human herds. After taking their fill, the Wraith hibernates for centuries, watched over by Keepers, before they wake and feed again. The Wraith eventually upgraded their otherwise rather pathetic hyper drive engines, and made it to the Milky Way galaxy. There they began a war with the dominant species, the Goa’uld. The war lasted several hundreds of years, as both sides had large numbers. The Wraith eventually allied with the most dangerous species ever know; the Jackfaces. Due to this alliance, the Goa’uld lost. The Wraith continued feeding of the humans throughout the Milky Way galaxy. They found their way to the Island because of Widmore’s Stargate missions, and because of Dharma tampering with the Island Stargate, such as capturing Jackfaces, who the Wraith are in league with. The species The Wraith society usually consists of a Queen, which is in control of a Hive ship, or several Hive ships. They have a second in command, which is one of the many Commanders on board. The Warriors are “unimaginative, with rigid thought patterns” and serve as the soldiers. If a Hive lacks a Queen, then usually a Commander will take control of it, and become the leader of that Hive. They have a little bit of telepathy; this is stronger with the Queens than the Commanders and the Warriors show no sign of this. The Queens telepathy consists of being able to force a human to his or her knees, the Commanders can project shadows into the minds of their victims. The telepathy is also used to control their ships through a neural interface. They can see in the dark. They are also very agile and strong, their physical strength and regenerative ability is connected to how recently they’ve fed. Technology The Wraith are unique in the sense that their technology is organic, they actually grow their massive Hive ships. They lack shielding, as this is a massive power requirement, and one major flaw in Wraith technology is insufficient power supply. The Hive ship is the largest ship of the Wraith fleet, and a very impressive and menacing sight. A Hive is usually flanked by the smaller Cruisers, yet they are still capable of carrying thousands. On board a ship one will find small one-man fighters, called Darts, because they’re pointy. These are most often used for culling people and in battle with other ships. The Wraith has beaming technology, which scans an object and stores it in a memory bank. This technology is standard on all Darts. All the ships are able to fire energy blasts at their enemies. The energy-blasts from handheld weapons such as the handblaster or spear gun stun the victims, as the Wraith want to cocoon them for later feeding. Finding the Island The Wraith found out about the Island from Widmore’s science teams that he frequently sent searching the galaxy, and from the Dharma people who captured and studies Jackfaces, from the planet Jackface. The electromagnetic energy situated underneath the Island peeked their interest, and they decided to invade the Island. Unfortunately for them, the Island’s Stargate was an old model (brought there by the Goa’uld) and Widmore had a newer model, which connected when they dialled Earth. They invaded Widmore Industry and dispatched of Charles Widmore and his people. They later went on to disable Widmore’s Stargate, allowing for other Wraiths to dial the Island’s Stargate, which they did. Hellraiser was investigating the Stargate when it began activating. He was shocked too see that the Wraith made it to the Island, as he was confident they wouldn’t be able to get through Widmore’s security forces. He was wrong, and the first wave of Wraith, consisting of a small number of Commanders with Warriors and some Darts, blasted at him. Delphina jumped in the way, taking the shot instead of the protector. Angered, Hellraiser summoned zombie-Godzilla to kill the invading Wraith. Unfortunately, zombie-Godzilla missed two Darts, one that beamed up Sylar, and one that attacked Hellraiser and Delphina. The Wraith sent more troops to the Island, masquerading as humans, but they were killed by GrinningCloudy as the Island was moved, due to an overload at the Orchid station by PhoenixUK. The Wraith lost communications with their people on it, and its location, so they interrogated Hellraiser, who was a captive on board one of their massive Hive ships. He didn’t tell them anything, but the Wraith’s leader, a Jackface-Wraith hybrid created by having a Jackface feed off a Wraith, reassured Hellraiser that they would find the Island. Hellraiser is later freed by Sylar who teams up and kills about a dozen Wraiths as they try to make their escape. One of the Jackface-Wraith’s underlings calls for Darts to hunt them down as Hellraiser & Sylar flees in a Dart. The Hive ship they were on orbited the Jackface planet. The Darts chase them there, until they escape through the Stargate. Enraged, the Wraith and Jackfaces destroy the rest of Earth, using Widmore’s Stargate to bring in recourses. When everyone on Earth was dead (or just hiding) the Wraith and Jackfaces left, but the Wraith still remain as a fearful threat far out in space.